


Spring 1944

by Albatrossqueen



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albatrossqueen/pseuds/Albatrossqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!AU; WWII Huntbastian, Set in German Occupied France<br/>Notes; the French is translated at the end, but it's fairly basic.<br/>Because; thezol was super nice the other day and I could have sworn there was a wwii fic on ao3, but I couldn’t find it so wee (also if someone finds it or reposts it, tots send it to me)? Otherwise, this is like 87% useless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring 1944

###

“What happened to me?”

Sebastian paused, hovering at the edge of the window where he’d found the slightly shorter, but much broader and more scared male. He’d come to check on him for breakfast maybe, he always knew Hunter ate better around other people, if he ever managed to eat at all, but Sebastian was struck by the question sharper than he should have been.

Because it was in English.

Unaccented English at that. He schooled his face to be as neutral as possible after a slight twitch.

“…What do you mean, what are you saying?” Sebastian’s words were slower and heavier, and certainly a lot more clumsy in what was he forced secondary tongue. And he stared wide-eyed waiting and watching for the reaction as Hunter turned around to face him.

His face was pale and deep-set as if he’d been up all night chasing ghosts, and Sebastian would have believed him if he said he had. Oh, he’d seen that look in so many eyes over the months or was it even years now?

“I have this  **thing** in my head.” Hunter said, contorting in what seemed to be frustration, “It’s not our language, their language, it’s different. You speak it but no one else does.”

Sebastian felt his heart drop out from the bottom of his soul. To lose the other now, to lose him now. He’d have lost so much more than everything.

“…English, it’s called English.” he felt no need to lie. Hunter would know he was anyway. He always did, no matter the language, spoken or not. He could read a book in body language.

“ _Hunter, s’il te plait._ ” Sebastian was pleading with his voice, he didn’t want to have this conversation not here not now. Certainly not under their current living situation.

“Where are my tags, Sebastian.” And Hunter looked at him with eyes so clear, Sebastian was certain he stopped breathing. He hadn’t seen those eyes in months, if not longer. He had, he had of course seen Hunter, but not actually  **Hunter.** He moved forwards carefully, ever so carefully.

“How much… did you remember?”

“I don’t know. But they’re gone,” And Hunter was scratching his neck where they should have been, had been since Sebastian had entered the room really, but he was always doing that, only Sebastian hadn’t know the reason why. Though now it seemed so abundantly clear.

“They’re safe.” Was all Sebastian said, moving to sit down next to the other on the window sill as if it might break under both of them. He had them actually, he felt a need to carry them around after the night he removed them from Hunter’s neck so the wound he had been stitching up wouldn’t be infected by the metal any. Because Lord only knew what hellish rubbish was coating the metal at this point of the war. “… Can I still touch you?”

And Sebastian was meet with a silence like a hospital room so deep he could nearly cry if he any any tears left at all.

“ _Je pensais que vous étiez un rêve quand je me suis réveillé.”_

Sebastian felt nervous then, hearing Hunter speak, listening to the other having seemed to find a better footing in a borrowed tongue, but Sebastian couldn’t hid smiling a little either.

“ _Je espère que ce était un bon rêve._ ”

And Hunter seemed to relax, not much, but enough. “It was.” And the look on his face and in his eyes faded a bit like ever so much water as Sebastian watched him. If he hadn’t known better, he’d have said the other man was perfectly fine, but he knew better. He was lost in his own head, coming in and out in bits and parts, and it was some sort of medicine Sebastian could not provide, all he could offer was a hand on his shoulder and a loose attempt at a hug that wished it could have been so much more.

“ _Dépêchez maintenant. Vous devez manger._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> \--   
> “Hunter, s’il te plait.” >> "Hunter, please."   
> “Je pensais que vous étiez un rêve quand je me suis réveillé.” >> "I thought you were a dream when I woke up."  
> “Je espère que ce était un bon rêve.” >> "I hope it was a good dream."  
> “Dépêchez maintenant. Vous devez manger.” >> "Hurry / Come, you need to eat."


End file.
